


Pain

by Messenger



Category: One Piece
Genre: Diary, Gen, Internal Monologue, Law's internal monologue, Monologue, Pre-Dressrosa, mentioned corazon, mentioned doflamingo, thoughts, vengeance, writing diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messenger/pseuds/Messenger
Summary: Law is with Luffy's crew and he has a hard time to sort his thoughts.Thankfully he finds his diary and starts to write.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Just a moment ago I found this monologue that I had wrote a while ago and I decided to write a little fanfic around it so I could post it here.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

Many thoughts had rolled around in the mind of Trafalgar Law's and he felt like he couldn't sort them out. Plus the Mugiwara's crew made a lot of noice which definitely wasn't helping at all.

 

When the night came Law went to his little room and started to look around. He remembered that he had a little diary somewhere and after searching for a while he found it. It was a brone leather covered diary.

 

Law sat next to his little desk, opened the diary and started to write.

 

_Pain_

_That's something everyone has felt at least once in their lives._

_Some more than others._

_In my life I have felt pain in many different ways._

_I have felt pain because of my emotions, I have felt physical pain many times, I have felt the pain which you'll feel when you realice that you are completely helpless and because of that others die around you and you just can't do anything about it._

 

_Mostly pain is a bad thing, but even the bad pain can be good in the future._

_It can make you stronger, it can make you appreciate things in your life and it can make you see things in a new light._

 

_So you are probably wondering what pain has done for me._

_Has it made me stronger? Yes it has, much stronger. But still under all this strength and behind all these walls there still is the same 10 years-old boy who couldn't help anyone and because of that many people died._

_Has it made me appreciate things in life? Yes. Eventhough it may look like I don't care about anyone. I actually appreciate the people around me. My own crew and even Mugiwara's crew which was surprising to be honest._

_Has it made me see things in a new light? Yes. Mostly it has made me see some specific people in a new light and that light is not good. It's really bad. So bad that if I could I would mostly murder them all or at least one. In this world there is one person who I really want and most likely will kill some day. But for now I'll let him be. I'm sure the day will come when we meet again._

 

_Who is this one person I'm talking about? Well let's just say that he killed the only person who mattered in my life when I was 10-years-old. Before that happened he was kinda like family for me and also for the one I cared so much and who cared about me even more._

_Sadly I can never returne the favore he did to me on his dying day._

 

_The only thing I can do is to kill the one who took that one person from me. I promise, the day will come soon... and if I don't succeed then I will die trying._

 

After writing everything that came to mind he closed the diary, made sure that it was somewhere where the crew wouldn't find it and then went to bed.

 

Writing down his thoughts seemed to help the Surgeon of Death since he soon fell asleep and that night was the one night he didn't see the usual nightmares which was interesting. He had thought that if he wrote his thoughts down it might bring a lot more vivid nightmares but instead it seemed to ease them... at least for this one night.

 


End file.
